


Perenne

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: "Se conoce como perenne al adjetivo que designa a lo que es incesante, continuo, que no muere. En la cultural celta, el nudo perenne simboliza el amor que no se puede desintegrar, así como complemento, apoyo y fusión entre la pareja. Símbolo utilizado por los amantes como símbolo que su relación era para siempre".Colección de historias enfocados en la pareja de Azirafel y Crowley del libro y serie de televisión "Good Omens" de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman, para el evento organizado en Twitter y Tumblr Ineffable Husbands Week 2019.





	1. Algo contigo

**INEFFABLE HUSBANDS WEEK 2019**

**.**

**Día 01—Septiembre 02: Baile y Música** **.**

_ **.** _

_ **Algo contigo** _

Azirafel cerró la librería temprano, el vino estuvo a la orden del día, no contaron las botellas que habían ingerido en esta ocasión, y la música se oía hasta la otra calle. Comenzó sonando Mozart, pero poco a poco fueron cambiando entren temas clásicos y Queen, a petición obvia de Crowley, quién se adueñó del tocadiscos del ángel a mitad de la conversación, el tema de hoy oscila entre los ya renombrados criaturas marinas; los delfines, y las constelaciones.

Por qué para Azirafel era imperativo comprender el por qué del destino que Crowley había elegido en aquella ocasión para huir fue Alpha Centauri.

¿La razón? Probablemente recordar que él había participado en la creación de esas constelaciones.

Siempre supo que el trabajo de Crowley habían sido las estrellas, en aquel tiempo lejano en que fue un ángel. Pero no es un tema que tocaran abiertamente.

A Crowley no le gustaba hablar de ello, y Azirafel optó por no obligar a hacerlo.

Pero en este momento, justo ahora, con la voz de Freddy Mercury cantando a todo pulmón y Crowley con el coro junto a una copa casi vacía de vino en la mano, no le parecía un mal momento.

El vino tuvo mucho que ver.

Crowley dio un par de vueltas, y de milagro no derramó vino (o cayó el mismo) en el suelo, estaba muy metido en la canción, seguía el ritmo con las manos. Azirafel se levantó del sillón y se acercó al demonio, quería llamar su atención y la mejor manera es que le mirara.

Pero Crowley tenía otros planes, al verlo cerca dejó la copa de vino donde pudo (puede que solo la haya dejado caer) y tomó una de las manos del ángel, fue una sorpresa para ambos.

La canción anterior se había detenido, unos segundos de silencio en que solo se miraron a los ojos, casi no respiraban.

Una melodía suave comenzó a sonar, los acordes de la guitarra armonizan un tono pegajoso y alegre el cual Crowley siguió al subir y bajar los hombros, sonriendo, le levantó las cejas y tarareaba la melodía mientras las letras salían del tocadiscos.

Azirafel le sonrió, enternecido, le siguió el juego, tomó la otra mano de Crowley extendiendo sus brazos, dando pasos a los costados casi saltando. 

Ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas en la sala, cantando la letra (primero fue en susurros para no opacar lo maravilloso de la canción) más luego de unas risas sus voces estaban cantando a dueto junto a Queen, daban saltos al compás de la batería y en cosa de unos segundos se dieron el lujo de cambiar de pasos, dos adelante y dos atrás, torpes pero alegres, tratando de no pisar al otro en el proceso, pequeños roces con las suelas de sus zapatos que terminaban en risas escandalosas.

<<Because my baby~>>

Las manos se separaron por segundos, luego Azirafel puso las suyas sobre los hombros de Crowley y éste las puso a los costados, más arriba de la cintura y tragó nervioso.

El ángel no noto que el otro había dejado de cantar, estaba metido en la melodía y en dar vueltas junto a Crowley en la sala.

Los aplausos en la canción detuvieron el movimiento de ambos y ahora se estaban meciendo, dando un paso al costado, dos atrás y un paso al otro lado, mudos, ensimismados en la mirada del otro. Crowley se dio el lujo de bajar sus manos hacia la cintura del ángel tanteando terreno, probando sus límites, y recibió una sonrisa juguetona y avergonzada.

Podría seguir bajando y ver en primera fila como el rostro de su ángel cambiaba de expresiones y todas esas muecas de vergüenza y alegría las provocaba él.

No lo hizo.

Los instrumentos volvieron a acompañar la letra, animando el ambiente, Azirafel se permitió ceder y dejarse llevar no solo por la letra y el alcohol en el cuerpo, también por el rostro avergonzado y expectante que cargaba Crowley ahora, aunque lo ocultara con sus gafas negras, dio un paso, otra vuelta junto a él y tomó las gafas del demonio frente suyo.

Y poder admirar los expresivos ojos dorados y filosos de su compañero por los últimos 6 mil años, se guardó las gafas en los bolsillos del saco y rodeo el cuello del otro con ambos brazos acercando sus rostros.

—Crazy little thing called love

Murmura el ángel contra su rostro, provocando mil descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo del demonio y un fuerte sonrojo en todo su rostro.

De inmediato dejaron de bailar, y ya no importaba como aquella frase era repetida una y otra vez mientras se desvanecía al término de la canción. 

Crowley tartamudeo, se mordió la lengua y optó por ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Azirafel aferrándose a su espalda con ambos brazos. Si hubiera podido se habría enrollado con sus piernas también pero le pareció demasiado vergonzoso.

El ángel acarició los cabellos rojizos, con cuidado y mimo. Tararea la melodía de la canción un poco más antes de que iniciará la siguiente; A kind of magic.

—Querido.

Crowley siseo en su cuello provocando escalofríos e interrumpiendo al ángel. Al parecer no quería hablar.

Azirafel sonrió, se olvidó de preguntar sobre Alpha Centauri, sobre las estrellas o los delfines. Todo lo que había ahora en su mente era nada más ni nada menos que tener a Crowley entre sus brazos, sentir el aroma al perfume que usa, los productos para mantener su cabello, el aroma a vino en su siseo, y el calor reconfortante y maravilloso que desprendía de su cuerpo.

Comienzan a mecerse despacio, en silencio, con las melodías de Queen de fondo, con pequeñas caricias en el cabello o en la espalda.

—Ángel—sisea el demonio alejándose de su cuerpo un poco, lo suficiente para ver su rostro.

Las manos de Azirafel van hacia las mejillas sonrosadas del otro, las toma con cariño y le sonríe.

Nunca se lo ha dicho, pero adora con toda el alma escuchar la palabra Ángel de los labios finos y tentadores de Crowley al referirse a él.

—¿Si?

—Podría hacer esto por toda la eternidad.

—Oh querido mío.

—Aunque solo sonarán las arpas del cielo.

O solo fueran los lamentos del infierno, no importaba si estaba con su Ángel.

Azirafel termino de acortar la distancia, le besó en los labios con ternura, y sintió como los del Crowley se movían despacio, acariciando su piel. 

Se separaron, y volvieron a unirse en un beso, esta vez más profundo. Y volvieron a hacerlo, tantas veces que el tocadiscos se quedó sin más canciones que reproducir pero el baile que habían coordinado este día continuó un poco más, entre besos y caricias, entre abrazos y miradas cargadas de amor.

Y un poco del vino que aún no abandonaba sus cuerpos.

Y la pregunta jamás fue respondida, pero poco importa en estos momentos.


	2. Déjame decirte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La lluvia inunda la ciudad y a Azirafel no se le ocurre nada mejor que exigir a Crowley que esta vez vayan a su casa.

**INEFFABLE HUSBANDS WEEK 2019**

**Día 02 – Septiembre 03: Rain & ** **Storm** ** | Lluvia & Tormenta.**

** _Déjame decirte._ **

Después de cenar en el Ritz como se había vuelto su costumbre después del No-Armagedón, se habían quedado a conversar sobre algunos temas, tanto fue su ensimismamiento que no se dieron cuenta del cómo las lluvias invernales inundaron las calles.

Como siempre, Crowley había llegado en su auto, así que se ofreció a llevar al ángel hasta la puerta de su casa, por su puesto Azirafel no se negó.

A tan solo un par de calles de la librería A. Z. Fell and Co. El ángel comenzó a titubear un poco cosa que extraño al demonio.

—Ya dime —le dice girando la cabeza para verle a la cara—, que pasa ángel.

—Se me ocurrió una idea tonta.

—No es novedad.

Por la radio suena Queen, como siempre que Crowley pone música, old fashioned lover boy acompaña los nervios del ángel.

—Siempre vamos a mi casa —suelta Azirafel, dejando que su cabeza descanse en la silla del auto, pasea su mirada por el paisaje mojado por las lluvias y evita mirar a su compañero.

—¿Y?

—Quiero ir a tu casa.

Crowley derrapa por la calle, las ruedas se resbalan por medio segundo y vuelve a tomar el control del volante.

Azirafel se aferró con uñas a la silla del auto, casi le da un infarto, y a Crowley también pero por algo diferente.

—¿Qué? —ríe demasiado nervioso, ahora también evita mirar el rostro de Azirafel—¿Por qué, para qué?

—Quiero ir, no recuerdo la última vez que lo visite—y en efecto no recuerda, ¿Fue en este siglo?

—Esta desordenado.

—No soy tu madre, solo iremos a conversar y tal vez beber.

Lo más seguro es que terminan bebiendo toda la noche.

—Buen punto.

—Entonces —Azirafel le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas— ¿Puedo ir?

—Ugh... Sí.

Crowley a perdido está batalla, la sonrisa angelical es muy efectiva. Cambia le dirección de manera abrupta ahora dirigiéndose a su piso en la ciudad.

La lluvia se escucha torrencial afuera, las gotas golpean el parabrisas del Bentley, empapando todo a su paso.

Al cabo de un rato ya se encuentran frente al piso de Crowley la lluvia seguía con mucha fuerza, salen casi corriendo del auto hasta la puerta, el ángel caído abre la puerta de un chasquido y entran.

La simpleza del hogar de Crowley y los tonos grises en todas las paredes resaltan el cuadro del fondo donde el boceto de Leonardo Da Vinci de La Mona Lisa está colgado. Todos los adornos gritan Anthony J. Crowley, y eso le fascina a Azirafel.

—Mi casa —Crowley deja las llaves sobre un cenicero de plata y camina moviendo las caderas hasta su silla. — Te la presento.

—Es preciosa, querido.

Crowley sisea y encara al ángel, hace muecas con los labios pensando bien qué decirle o cómo ser un buen anfitrión, y es que no se espero la repentina idea del otro. Su casa no es para recibir gente, mucho menos para juntarse con su _amigo_ de más de 6000 años.

Azirafel se pasea por el lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro, incluso el ambiente huele a Crowley.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

—Seguro.

El pelirrojo chasquea los dedos y aparece una botella de vino de la reserva del ángel, además de dos copas entregando una de ellas al otro. Azirafel se acomoda sobre el sofá de la sala, Crowley le sirve un poco de vino y se sienta a su lado.

—Sinceramente —dice tomando un sorbo— No sé por qué la insistencia.

—Llueve muy fuerte afuera —comenta el ángel, tomó un sorbo bastante largo de vino y deja la copa a un lado.

—Lo he visto —Crowley deja descansar la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

Azirafel toma aire y se acerca gateando al demonio que tiene al lado, toma la copa de vino ajena y aprovechando que la tormenta invernal de afuera genera tanto ruido le susurra, como si alguien más estuviera escuchándolos a pesar de estar solos en esa habitación.

—Te quiero.

—Eres un ángel, tú amas a todos.

Azirafel suspira, toma las mejillas de Crowley con ambas manos y se inclina hacia su rostro, junta sus labios con los de su _adversario_ y compañero de los últimos seis mil años, los besa con tanta delicadeza como puede permitirse pero tratando de transmitirle lo que ha tenido que ocultar desde aquella vez en la iglesia de la segunda guerra mundial.  
Y tal vez desde mucho tiempo antes.

Las manos de Crowley se quedan sobre sus hombros y no puede cerrar los ojos de la impresión.

En cuanto se separan la tormenta vuelve a ser el principal ruido, las gotas de lluvia caen sobre el gran ventanal de la sala que da hacia el resto de la ciudad.

Cuando se separan, Azirafel queda en silencio esperando alguna respuesta, Crowley por su parte sólo puede escuchar el sonido de las gotas golpeando el edificio, su mente está en blanco y su mirada perdida.

—Esto...

—Es un beso Crowley.

—¿De amigos?

La pregunta dejó en silencio a Azirafel, paseo sus ojos por todo el rostro del caído

—No, querido —giró la cabeza hacia un lado —¿Estas bien?

Crowley titubeó, tragó saliva pero no despegó su mirada del ángel.

—Yo...

—Querido mío —Azirafel toma nuevamente las mejillas del otro y acaricia su piel con la yema de los dedos.

Ve que el otro a penas reacciona, y le sonríe con cariño. Azirafel se vuelve a acercar lentamente al rostro de Crowley, si tiene que besarlo mil veces para que le entienda está dispuesto a hacerlo. Sin embargo, el ángel caído es quien inicia el acto esta vez, tomando el cuello del contrario con ambas manos y moviendo sus labios ansioso por más cercanía.

La tormenta afuera se está calmando, las gotas siguen cayendo pero con menos fuerza que antes, poco a poco las nubes se van aclarando en el cielo y la tarde cae para dar paso a la noche.

Pero dentro del piso de Crowley, otra tormenta se estaba encendiendo.

Azirafel tiene las manos paseando por espalda de Crowley sin prisa pero sin pausa, ha removido como puede la ropa del demonio para abrirse paso por la piel.

Crowley por su parte ha marcado el cuello del ángel con besos y mordidas, tuvo problemas para desabrochar el moño lo que provocó unas risas suaves de Azirafel, en cuanto lo desató siguió con el chaleco y la camisa.

—Ángel... —jadea Crowley, tomando aire.

Tiene las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Azirafel y no tiene intenciones de soltarlo.

—Dime... —Azirafel pone sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo del otro y se lame los labios.

Se da el tiempo de mirar con detalle las expresiones del otro, la forma en que su cuerpo se acomoda debajo suyo, como reacciona a sus caricias y como ni en sus sueños pudo imaginar lo maravilloso que se mira Crowley ahora mismo.

—Te advierto que no voy a poder parar —su voz suena profunda y áspera.

Tiene unas enormes ganas de arrancar la camisa, le queda muy poco para romper los pocos botones que le privan de ver a su ángel tal como fue creado.  
Siente la enorme necesidad de abrasar todo su cuerpo, y besarlo, morderlo, acariciar cada centímetro del ángel con sus manos y grabas cada curva, cada lunar, cada pedazo de piel que pueda, marcar a Azirafel como suyo.

—No lo hagas, no pares —Azirafel acorta la distancia afirmándose en sus codos, pasea su nariz sobre el cuello de Crowley mientras sigue hablándole— Esperé mucho por esto.

Los colores subieron a la cara de Crowley con demasiada rapidez, sonríe como idiota y mueve lo más rápido que puede sus manos para arrancar la maldita camisa de una buena vez.

Los suspiros se convierten en gemidos, la ropa cae al suelo una prenda tras otra, los resortes del sillón rechinan con las constantes caricias y movimientos de ambos cuerpos.

Hasta que una nube de lo que parecen ser plumas negras aparece bajo el cuerpo de Azirafel y a su alrededor, pasando por sus piernas siente unas escamas frías.

Bajo suyo ya no está el ángel caído, sino una enorme serpiente negra, con algunas escamas rojas y ojos dorados completamente brillantes.

De pronto, la sensación de las escamas en su piel le da escalofríos.

Y le agrada esa sensación.

—¿Crowley?

La serpiente sisea. Se enrolla en su cuerpo y esconde la cabeza entre la poca ropa que quedó en el sofá, está demasiado confundido y feliz como para reaccionar.

La tormenta terminó afuera y dentro del piso de Crowley también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon la demora QwQ


	3. Dime cuando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley sabe más o menos cuando cayó de amor, ¿Pero Azirafel? ¿Cuando fue que se dio cuenta de que le ama?

**INEFFABLE HUSBANDS WEEK 2019**

**.**

**Día 03 – Septiembre 4: Fall | Caída**

**.**

** _ Dime cuando. _ **

** _ . _ **

Crowley no recuerda bien el momento exacto cayó por Azirafel. No se refiere a la caía de ser un ángel, ni de perder sus alas blancas y convertirse en un demonio, eso es historia para otro día.

Se refiere al momento exacto en que se enamoró del ángel.

Desde que hablaron en la puerta este del Edén hace seis mil años le vio diferente al resto de ángeles que custodiaban el lugar. Por lo que recuerda, muchos de ellos ni siquiera se atreven a siquiera a preguntar sobre los planes.

Azirafel fue diferente, incluso que otros demonios.

Puede que haya comenzado desde ese momento, cuando regaló su espada flameante a los humanos, a los seres que habían sido expulsados del Edén por no hacer caso a Dios.

Hablando de Dios, no era la única que amo a los humanos desde que fueron creados, Crowley sabe que muchos ángeles y demonios fueron encantados por esas criaturas.

Sino, miren lo popular que es Lilith en el infierno.

O a aquellos ángeles que cayeron por amarlos demasiados y ahora son demonios sin derecho al perdón.

¿Tenía eso que ver con su relación con Azirafel?

—Algo tendrá que ver... —Murmura, toma un sorbo del vino que tiene en la copa.

¿Cuando habrá _caído_ Azirafel?

De amor...

Crowley comenzó a reír bastante fuerte. Azirafel apareció por la puerta con otra botella y un libro de uno de sus autores favoritos. Y el menos favorito de Crowley: Oscar Wilde.

—Ángel — dice Crowley siseando— Acaban de arruinarme el vino.

—Tú tienes que superar tu enojo contra Oscar.

El ángel se sienta frente al demonio, se sirve un poco de vino, abre el libro en una página al azar, aparentando que ignora los celos de Crowley. Nota como murmura cosas entre dientes, siente su mirada sobre sí, a pesar de los lentes oscuros que se niega a quitarse hoy.

Azirafel ojea con supuesto interés las palabras del libro, pero su atención sigue sobre cómo el cuerpo de Crowley se remueve entre el sofá y como toma más rápido el vino de su copa, hace muecas, y puede jurar que está maldiciendo el alma de Wilde.

—Querido —murmura el ángel, a penas levantando la vista del libro.

—Suelta esa cosa, Ángel.

—Quiero leer un poco.

Crowley imita la voz de Azirafel en tono despectivo, se toma lo que queda de vino y se levanta del sofá con brusquedad. Camina hacia el ángel de prisa, moviendo las caderas cual serpiente hipnotizada por la música de una flauta, para frente al sofá del ángel colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Tu estás leyendo a ese tal Óscar para hacerme enojar —le gruñe.

—¿Por qué haría eso? — finge inocencia.

—¿Estás tentándome, Ángel?

—¿Funciona?

Crowley se inclina sobre Azirafel, toma el libro con una de sus manos y lo aleja de un tirón de su ángel, aparta luego la copa de vino casi llena pero con mucho más cuidado (manchar la alfombra de Azirafel está prohibido) y lo deja a un lado.

—Antes de cualquier cosa —canturrea quitándose los lentes y acercando su rostro al del ángel — Tengo una pregunta para tí.

Azirafel toma los bordes del saco de Crowley y tira de ellos, sólo un poco para dar iniciativa pero que fuese él quien siguiera. Adora ser mimado por el demonio.

—Cuando fue —era una pregunta, pero sonó más a una orden.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando _caíste_ por mí.

El rostro de Azirafel se cubrió de tonos rojizos, las palabras se el atoraron en la boca y solo salieron titubeos. Y que Crowley sonriera de aquella manera tan triunfante y orgulloso de su cometido, de su tentación puso de los nervios al ángel.

—¿Por... Para qué quieres saber?

Crowley disfruta mucho de poner nervioso de tal manera al ángel, pero los nervios cuando lo atrapa en algo, cuando le deja sin respuesta, cuando lo tiene acorralado de esta manera y nota cómo la mirada de Azirafel se queda mucho más tiempo en sus labios que en cualquier parte de su rostro.

—Contesta Ángel~

—Yo... —susurra, y su mente viaja a varios de sus encuentros en el pasado.

El primer encuentro en el éden, cuando admiró sus ojos dorados, una sonrisa nerviosa y una conversación sobre el plan inefable de Dios, madre y creadora de todo, y desde entonces se encontraban en varias épocas, e iban a comer, a beber o a conversar de la humanidad.

—No lo recuerdo —le contesta y desvió la mirada hacia el lado, se encoge en su sofá como si así pudiera alejarse del calor que desprende crowley y de su presencia.

—Patrañas —Crowley pone sus manos a cada lado del sillón y procede a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Azirafel traga saliva y siente sus labios quedar secos en cosa de segundos. El peso del demonio sobre su cuerpo le eriza todos los vellos del cuerpo, sus manos que estaban tranquilas sobre el posabrazos ahora sudan de los nervios, quiere posarse sobre las caderas del demonio, y dejarlas pasear a gusto por su cintura y sus piernas.

—De verdad, no me acuerdo, sólo paso —le dice atropelladamente. Que Crowley esté enredando una de sus manos en su cabello y dando pequeños tirones casi hace que se muerda la lengua. —Querido...

—Sólo dime una fecha —Crowley mueve las caderas deliberadamente sobre las piernas del ángel.

—Segunda Guerra Mundial —suelta Azirafel y reprime un gemido.

—¿en la iglesia? —Se ríe, toma una de las manos de Azirafel y la pone sobre su cadera le obliga a que bajen por su muslo — Vaya ángel que eres...

—Habías hecho algo realmente lindo.

Azirafel le sonríe, se da permiso de poner su mano libre sobre la mejilla del otro y acariciarla con dulzura. —No pude evitar pensarlo.

—¿Pensar qué?

—Que eres maravilloso.

Crowley abraza a Azirafel por el cuello escondiendo su rostro en él, tiene ganas de gritar de felicidad, no lo hace, ahora mismo sentir el calor del ángel debajo suyo le está distrayendo.

—Eres absolutamente maravilloso, Crowley.

—Basta.

—Ahí me di cuenta que caí por ti.

—Y-ya entendí Ángel.

Azirafel ríe en la oreja de Crowley, una de sus manos está sobre la espalda del demonio haciendo pequeños círculos, paseando por los omóplatos, sobre su ropa. La otra mano se ha quedado en la cadera, acariciando superficialmente la zona. Crowley ha dejado de moverse pero puede ver el sonrojo en su oreja, así que adivina que necesita un momento para volver a como estaba antes, a tentarle como la serpiente del pecado original.

Aunque hay algo que no le ha dicho, y es que en el momento que Crowley le pidió el agua bendita y se enfadaron fue el momento preciso en que se puso a pensar en su relación y sus sentimientos, ahí comenzó la crónica de su caída por amor. Pensar en que podría perderlo, no como amigo sino de que eliminará su existencia por completo y jamás en la eternidad pudiera hablarle siquiera fue tan horrible. Y se lo pensó por años, tuvo pesadillas de un mundo sin Crowley.

Cuando le vio aparecer en aquella iglesia y confirmó sus sentimientos por el demonio fue como caer de gran altura, darse cuenta que tantos años compartiendo existencia y convivencia con los humanos le habían dado la oportunidad de enamorarse de alguien como Crowley.

Y dolía por qué los separaban demasiadas cosas, mucho más grandes y poderosas que ellos mismos.

El ángel siente pequeños besos en su cuello, y sabe que es momento de seguir con lo suyo. Deja de recordar, deja de lado uno de sus más grandes temores y se concentra en el hoy, el presente, en que tiene a Crowley entre sus brazos y queda perfectamente sobre sus piernas.

Puede ver el rostro del demonio y lo besa con dulzura, envuelve su cintura con los brazos y lo acerca a su cuerpo lo más que puede.

Si ya cayó de amor por ese demonio de bellos ojos dorados y afilados, de cabello rojo como el fuego infernal, de rasgos finos y duros, con una lengua afilada que recorre toda su vanidad bucal con añoranza, hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para no arrepentirse nunca de aquí a la eternidad por entregarle todo de sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por que es el tercer escrito que termina de esta manera? Oye, no lo sé... Sé que son cursis, sé que los amo con la intensidad de mil soles 
> 
> Pero ya no? xD QUE EL DE MAÑANA VA PARA EL MISMO LADO XDD
> 
> Perdón, pero disfruten uwu


	4. Siénteme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El juego de la venda.

**Día 04 – Septiembre 5: Senses | Sentido.**

** IV. Sienteme **

—Esto está mal.

Azirafel se mueve incómodo en la silla, tiene una venda negra en los ojos y frente a él una mesa con varios platillos.

—Será divertido, Ángel.

Crowley termina de poner un plato sobre la mesa y se gira a mirar al ángel, sonríe y pasa la lengua por sus labios. Azirafel aceptó un pequeño juego que se le ocurrió al demonio, aunque ahora mismo la idea ya no le parece tan buena, cuando aceptó estaba con varias copas de vino encima.

Eso de juntarse a beber varias veces a la semana tampoco suena tan lindo, si terminaban en cosas como esta.

—Abre la boca —pide Crowley tomando un poco de uno de los platillos que hay en la mesa. Azirafel duda pero accede.

—Queque de chocolate con almendras —le dice después de saborear un bocado.

Los dedos de Crowley rozan sus labios suavemente.

—Excelente, a ver esto —toma un poco de un postre con una cuchara.

—Flan de vainilla con caramelo —y casi al instante Azirafel le da en el clavo.

—Que rápido —dice ligeramente sorprendido— ¿Y esto?

—Crema de lentejas con vienesas fritas y un poco de orégano.

—Impresionante —Hace una pausa y mueve una cuchara para que haga ruido— ¿Qué tal esto?

Crowley se inclina hacia el rostro del ángel, aprovechando que el otro tiene la boca ligeramente abierta, lame los labios de Azirafel despacio y procede a besarlo, se ahoga un gemido de sorpresa de parte del ángel y le sigue el beso. El demonio pone su mano detrás de su cuello para que no se escapara y paseo su lengua por donde pudo sin restricciones.

Para cuando se separan, una sonrisa adorno los labios del pelirrojo.

—Querido, si quieres un beso solo tienes que pedirlo, no es necesario que armes un espectáculo.

—Te dije que es más divertido de esta manera.

Azirafel se ríe, tantea con sus manos hasta encontrar la chaqueta de Crowley para tomarla con fuerza, lo acerca -aún con la venda sobre los ojos- y le sonríe abriendo la boca un poco.

—Bien, dame el siguiente platillo.

—Toca el platillo principal —Crowley toma con el dedo un poco de crema de uno de los platillos y lo pone sobre los labios del ángel para que lo saboree. 

El aroma del demonio inundó los sentidos del ángel, la comida pasó a segundo plano y lo siguiente que supo es que tenía las manos metidas entre las ropas de Crowley, tuvo un problema con desabrochar el cinturón de serpiente pero con ayuda del ángel caído logró sacarlo y tirarlo por ahí.

—Crowley, querido, por favor… —el ángel suspira, tiene la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras le están comiendo el cuello.—Deja que me quita la venda…

—No —Crowley toma la mano del ángel que se acercaba peligrosamente a la venda y la aparta, le besa la palma y se deleita al notar como se retuerce con el contacto de sus labios.

—Oh Crow… Crowley

—No, Ángel —le advierte —Esta vez te quedas tranquilito.

Esas palabras provocaron escalofríos en todo el cuerpo del ángel. Se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. 

Con su sentido de la vista bloqueado se remite a percibir la presencia de Crowley con el resto de sus sentidos; el tacto de sus manos abrazan ansiosos la cintura del otro, tanteando terreno sobre la poca ropa que aún permanecía, como sus pantalones ajustados, ahora mismo los odia, pero adora como contienen sus piernas mientras camina.

Por el oído; la voz de Crowley se sentía mucho más presente, por medio de sus palabras, sus gemidos y sus jadeos puede saber más o menos las caras que está colocando, como muerde sus labios y como sisea por lo bajo sin darse cuenta, a pesar de que Crowley tiene completo dominio de la situación puede oír como duda y le pregunta si estaría bien morder, lamer o marcar ciertas zonas de su cuerpo.

Azirafel accede a todo, ahora mismo quiere estar tan cerca de Crowley, que sus cuerpos estorben y que sus esencias se mezclen en una sola sin percepción del tiempo, ni del espacio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por lo cortito y ya para mañana no tengo nada escrito xD a ver si traigo aunque sea un drabble   
Espero les haya gustado uwu


End file.
